jpimprapperfandomcom-20200214-history
J-Pimp
J-Pimp (rapper) wiki |Row 2 title = Gender|Row 2 info = Male|Row 3 title = Mayor of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne|Row 3 info = 2015-present; City Manager|Row 4 title = Electronic Signature|Row 4 info = }} Joél Célestin Filsaime (born September 20, 1984), also known artistically as J-Pimp, is an American rapper, recording artist, record producer, and songwriter of Haitian descent. He originally started off in a four-person hip hop group titled Loud Boyz, serving as one of the front runners of the diversity of music groups within his city region, where he adopted the stage name J-Pimp, later to disbanded the group to pursue a solo career. He is best known for the release of his fifth independent-label debut album title The Average Joe, nominated in Billboard magazine as Top 100 most popular albums of 2005, Top 25 albums on the Billboard 200. Part of his early popularity arose from his consistent album releases. He is best known for his complex flows to create a unique blending of hip-hop and chopper-style rap. He also credits several high school friends with encouraging him to get back into the recording studio after listening to his demo tape. His solo work spans several genres, including hip hop, r&b, soul, rap, and freestyle rap. He is well-known and has gained an audience as an MTV Artists, gaining viewers in Haiti, Martinique, Dominica, Guadeloupe, Grenada, Dominican Republic, Belgium, Switzerland, United Kingdom, and in the United States, primarily from his influential role in the development of audio mixing Haitian-American Hip Hop. He is also the Founder, President, and CEO of D-Ploy Records. Biography '1984–2002: Early life' J-Pimp was born Joél Filsaime in Boynton Beach, Florida and raised in Delray Beach, Florida., a place infamous in the midst of an immigrant explosion of mostly illegal Haitian immigrants. He is the son of Barthol Filsaime, a former construction worker and Georgette Oscar Filsaime, a mambo asogwe (vodou). Both parents origins are from Léogâne, Haiti. His parents migrated to the United States, during the Haiti President for Life Jean-Claude Duvalier regime administration. Splitting his time between the United States and Haiti until settling in West Palm Beach, Florida., along with his two brothers. He began taking interest in music at an early age, started as a DJ playing a variety of rap music on the morning announcement in Middle school. He won several awards on the track & field team and played defensive back in High school football. He was raised as a Roman Catholic and attended Catholic school, but later started began cutting classes to record his music after realizing how much profit he could make distributing his own albums. He grew up in an artistic, but also athletic environment. J-Pimp begun freestyle rapping and recording music at age twelve writing his first rap song. In the summer of 2000, he recorded his first EP solo album title First Start. By the age of sixteen, J-Pimp sign his first record deal with Deathwish Records, but was not with the label for very long. In 2001, Following a serious football injury in the 9th grade, he began to consider rapping as a career turned his family garage into a recording studio using two keyboards, drum machine, and a multitracker XR-5. He developed his musical talent and taught himself how to record music from his home studio. In 2002, at age 17 he dropout of high school in the eleventh grade to pursue a career in the music industry, while his passion for recording music became an obsession. '2003–2014: Career beginnings' On March 26, 2003., he founded his own record label D-Ploy Records and recording studio. In 2004, D-Ploy Records (Loud Boyz) made an impact in the music industry as one of the legendary urban underground rap groups on SoundClick for releasing the majority of the hip hop group music as free downloads. He was the primary rapper on all of the rap-based tracks that appeared on the album and was responsible for the lyrical content. J-Pimp was also featured in Elton Degré Mondesir album L'anmou Sou Hyway kompa single Ou la la la that made #61 on the World General charts. In early 2005, After graduating from high school from Cornerstone Correspondence 15938 Us Highway 17, Townsend, Georgia, 31331. He released his fifth independent-label album title The Average Joe by J-Pimp, received generally positive feedback gaining attention in the music industry, which contained the hit singles title Gotta Get It and Ride 2 Die "LOVE" featuring Lady B. He released his second mixtape in January 2006 title Tha Pimp Of Tha South, which featured Puerto Rican reggaeton recording artist Lady B, successful hit single All My Lady's, which received significant plays on radio stations in Puerto Rico and Miami. J-Pimp released his first solo single title K.O., from his upcoming album title Florida Finest in 2009, after leaving Crøîx Païx, Léogâne only twelve-days before the 7.0 earthquake hit the epicenter near the town of Léogâne, Haiti., (Ouest Department) on January 12, 2010., Later recalling his experience as life changing. J-Pimp commented, "I just was in Haiti a few days ago - Leyogàn radio station interview about my new single (K.O.)". The song K.O. reached #1 in Haitian charts for 19 weeks and is still a popular song playing on commercial radio stations throughout the country. On January 5, 2015., he published the music video for the song K.O. on YouTube. The majority of the music video was shot in Haiti with scenes in Crøîx Païx, Léogâne., also premiere on MTV. As of 2010, J-Pimp has released his third mixtape entitled Now or Never and confirmed he is working on his sixth studio album title Florida Finest, which will be released in late 2012. On May 8, 2011., he released his second single and published his first promotional video for his single title Land Of The Free by J-Pimp, which is offered for sale at Billboard's music store and listed on his sixth studio album title Florida Finest, on the popular website YouTube. Between his fifth and sixth studio albums, he took a seven-year hiatus from releasing albums due to prescription sleeping medication. In the summer of 2012, J-Pimp undertook a 3-week performance tour through Haiti. All proceeds from the tour were donated to local, private, and church-based orphanages. J-Pimp has released several Mix Tapes, Soundtracks, and Greatest Hits as well as Independent albums, On August 6, 2013., he released D-Ploy Records Presents: J-Pimp Greatest Hits Vol.2, which received positive reviews almost immediately exceeding sales of one hundred thousand copies worldwide. In 2014, he was established as one of the most successful independent record label owners in the world generating approximately $93,000.00 in annual revenue, since 2004. On November 4, 2014., J-Pimp rose to prominence with his self-released independent debut EP album title Real Music, as a digital download, which reached over 10,000 downloads within a few hours to critical and commercial success that produced global chart-topping singles such as Rise & Grind has gained insurmountable recognition for his seemingly pristine lyrics and blended of English-based creole rap style, including his successful hit single title Pussy Poppin' became an international hit single, topping the Top 10 charts on SoundClick and Australia. 2015–present: Breakthrough artist By the start of 2015, On February 4, 2015., J-Pimp released his first solo single title Block Music on his Mix Tape Vol.4, as a free download on SoundClick, which reached #5 in Bass Rap charts. On February 14, 2015., he published the music video from his SoundClick chart-topping single title Block Music on the popular website YouTube. In March 2015, J-Pimp announced that the album title of his fourth Mix Tape Vol.4 would not be release until the songs are completed for the album and will be released through SoundClick. On June 15, 2015., J-Pimp released his new single title AllNite on YouTube, The music video for AllNite (AllNite by J-Pimp) was directed by Nesley Filsaime, and has been gaining much attention on MTV channel in the United States receiving over 10,000 views. On February 7, 2016., J-Pimp released his third single title Grind Hard on his Mix Tape Vol.4, released by D-Ploy Records is a SoundClick Top 50 song in HipHop, which earned him his first #1 in Bass Rap charts. Awards and nominations Discography 'Official mixtapes' * 2004: Mixtape vol.1 (Loud Boyz Ent.) * 2006: Mixtape vol.2 (Tha Pimp Of Tha South) * 2010: Mixtape vol.3 (Now or Never) Videos 'Music Videos' * 2015: J-Pimp - K.O. (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) * 2015: J-Pimp - AllNite (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) Historical Contexts 'Flag of Executive Government Council; 1957-present' Executive Government Council (FLAG): known as Gouvernement Collégial or College, this leaderless Counseil Exécutif du Gouvernement was made up of Haitian representatives of different political parties vying for presidency of the country. They were: Stuart Cambronne, Seymour Lamothe, Raoul Daguilh, George Bretous, Wéber Michaud, Emmanuel Bruny, Ernest Danache, Léonce Bernard, Max Bolté, Grégoire Eugéne, Antoine Pierre-Paul, Vilfort Beauvoir, and Théodore Nicoleau. Council members was asked to serve as a chairman of their Departments of Haiti on a rotating basis every time the group met in executive session. Powerful presidential candidates like Louis Déjoie, Francois Duvalier, and Daniel Fignolé agreed on the creation of the Collégial Central Gouvernement, whose only task in 1957 would be the organization of elections and to enforce security at the election polls. Conflicts with the army, however, as well as the inability of the Haitian representatives of the presidential candidates to work together and then violent reactions of groups in many parts of the country, never gave the weak formula a chance. On May 25, 1957, two rival factions of the army clashed, resulting in the deaths of a few Officers and Soldiers. Angry mobs were roaming the streets of the capital, destroying property and looting stores. General Léon Cantave and other prominent leaders meeting at the Dessalines Barracks (Casernes Dessalines) called upon Daniel Fignolé, a powerful candidate with great influence in the Port-au-Prince masses was to assume power as provisional President of Haiti, on 25 May 1957. The first original Executive Government Council Flag was sewn by Bambara Ulysse Hermilise on May 7, 2010, during the new Haiti Executive Government Council in Léogâne, Haiti., under the instructions of Joél Filsaime flag design by D.P.R "Staff". 'Flag of Prince-au-Léogâne; 2011-present' Prince-au-Léogâne (FLAG): On 7 May 2010, Only four months after the catastrophic January 12, 2010 magnitude 7.0 earthquake hits Haiti., found that Léogâne was at the epicenter with the worst affected area also reported to be worse then the capital with 80% to 90% of public buildings damaged and no remaining government infrastructure. Joél Filsaime a well known foreign diplomat was proclaimed Prince-au-Léogâne under the name of Léogâne. He adopted a new flag on 7 February 2011: Vertical black and blue bicolor canton. The black symbolizes the people of the Island of Haiti, colored population and its African connections. The map of Haiti in the center of the vertical blue symbolism coat of arms. Ten silver five-pointed star on the upper left corner symbols''' Freedom and Independent States, In states with an element of theocracy, suck as the style of ruler (e.g. with a secondary title meaning son or servant of a named divinity), but also the mode of succession (even reincarnation and recognition), including the ability to succeed himself. The current design was adopted as the official flag and approved by a popular referendum in Léogâne 2011, Flag designer: Joél Filsaime on the same day as former President of Haiti René Préval, term as President expired 7 February 2011. On behalf of Léogâne, Prince-au-Léogâne generically prince refers to members of a family that ruled by hereditary rights of the state sovereignty, the title being used respectively carries out representative duties, reserve powers, and granted the title '''Prince-au-Léogâne in Léogâne and abroad, free to appoint and remove the members of his private and military advisers. Croix-de-Paix, Léogâne (Crøîx Païx, Léogâne) On January 12, 2015., Parliament of Haiti dissolved after the failure of last-ditch negotiations over a new electoral law leaving Léogâne, Haiti., legislative branch and municipal government without elections for over three years without a quorum as terms expired, including making the current Haitian President Michel Martelly, ruling by executive authority (decree). On 7 February 2016., term as Haiti President expired forced Haitian President Michel Martelly to stepped down from office, leaving the nation with no successor. On February 17, 2016., Parliament of Haiti elected a new interim president, who will serve a term of 120 days, pending a general alongside local elections as no alternate electoral calendar date was announced. The 120-day mandate of the interim president ended without no successor, Haiti de facto Presidential term expired on 14 June 2016. According to the Haitian electoral calendar date, the new President of Haiti will be named in January 30, 2017. On January 19, 2015., Joél Célestin Filsaime, was elected by Croix-de-Paix, Léogâne., governing council as City Manager of the Mayor Office of Léogâne, often spelled as Leyogàn after running as an independent candidate in a small town traditional economy held special elections in Croix-de-Paix, Léogâne. He is best known for incorporating the 14th Communal Sections in Léogâne, named Croix-de-Paix. The Mayor is elected by popular vote to four-year terms. There are no term limits for Mayor; they may be re-elected indefinitely and manage the city for two consecutive terms. The Mayor enforces all laws of the City of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne., passes laws, propose policies, as well as preparing the annual budget; Receiving the annual budget developed by chief administrative official, and signs all commissions, licenses, and permits granted by legislative authority. All legislative and policy making powers are vested in the city governing council, the mayor has veto power. The Mayor's office daily duties are restricted to local governance, oversight of all hiring, firing, disciplining, and suspensions; such as the responsible for the coordination of waste collection, maintenance, street lights repairing, and operations of public spaces (parks, new or big road projects, bridges, pedestrian crossings, streets, city ornate, traffic light control, sewage, and most public utilities). Board of Directors adoption proposal of City-owned vacant properties properly maintain property registration with the Mayor office of Croix-de-Paix, Léogâne. The Mayor of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne., is head of the administrative branch and chief executive of the government of Croix-de-Paix, Léogâne., who acts as a ceremonial figurehead, chief administrative officer, council spokesperson, and main technical adviser to council members on overall official functions, as well as carrying the authority of council meetings between members of the city governing council. The town of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne is best known for its Rara, a rural festival that quickly emerge as the most popular cultural heritage of Haiti. Rara is called "Vodou taken on the road" by Haitians {Ayisyen}. Rara performances are often performed while marching battalion-like waves, one group after the other on the streets of Léogâne, accompanied by costumed characters such as Kings, Queens (called rènns), Presidents, Colonels, Emperor, and other representatives of a complex rara band hierarchy, including (Majò Jon) employing twirlers metal batons, female dancers, who dance for recognition following male vodou religious leaders (called Kolonèl), While leading in front of the band with a whistle, whip, and vaksen-s (vaksen bands) performing repeating patterns in a technique called høcket, and together the band comes up with a melody often strike their instruments rhythmically with a long stick in hand, while blowing into a custom made banbøu horns called vaksens, including other instruments, which are made from recycled metal pipes and coffee cans. Rara bands parades with musicians playing drums, trumpets, helicon, maracas, saxophones, güiras, metal bells, horns, and songs are always performed in Haïtian Kreyòl by singers stopping at important religious spots, crossroads, cemeteries (example; where they salute their ancestors), and the homes of local community leaders. Rara is a form of festival music that originated in Léogâne, Haïti., processions take place during the day and most of the time at night during Lent, then culminate in a week-long celebration that takes place at the end of Lent, during the Catholic 'Holy Week', which includes the Easter holiday. Money is given to the leaders of rara organizations and communities during processions. Rara has evolved into an important contributor to the local economy. Rara season attract positive media attention providing the basis upon which strong destination branding can be built. Rara rituals is also an acknowledgement of community power to local "BIG MEN", who provides food, money, and lights from there power inverters, generators, and electric power in the communities also often address difficult issues, such as political oppression or poverty. Consequently, rara groups and other musicians have been banned from performing and even forced into exile for the continued well-being of Haiti. Above all, Rara season draw overwhelming numbers of visitors to Crøîx Païx, Léogâne at specific times of the year. Rara festival net result has been the growth driven tourism that has created an alternative and sustainable source of tourist revenue for the City of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne., within key sectors of the economy. Rara season is Crøîx Païx, Léogâne most prideful and joyous event of the year. Rara band members believe that they have made a contract with spirits and must perform for seven years, otherwise adversity will result. Mayor at Croix-de-Paix, Léogâne ('''2015-present); Joél Célestin Filsaime, '''Mayor of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne Mayor of Croix-de-Paix, Léogâne; Skills required: Representative duties, Public speaking, Leadership, Management experience, and Speaking before an audience of political leaders, including foreign diplomatic corps. *Sets the tone for the culture and future of the city's operations and acts as the chief magistrate for city activities and legislation. *Works with town councils, board of commissioners or other city-level entities to enact legislation such as city taxes, local laws, policy development or others. *Appoints positions such as advisory committees, city attorney, council president, and executive positions such as directors, board of appeals, city clerk or city treasurer. *Promotes city beautification, arts, cultural affairs, parks, and recreation activities. *Ensures the city is kept clean and orderly with opportunities for citizens to experience a good quality of life and enjoy good health. *Recruits and retains businesses for the city's goods and services. *Helps build the city's tax base as well as create new jobs for citizens. *Attracts businesses through tax incentives and other attractive incentives in order to sway businesses toward relocating to Crøîx Païx, Léogâne. *Listens to the citizens, staff, businesses, and department heads in order to receive input about changes or potential changes to legislation. *Makes goodwill (accounting) and public appearance to sporting events, business openings, school functions, public speeches, and community functions. *Works with administrators, council members, advisory committees, and other city officials to reach a budget that falls within project management, deadlines given parameters of the city's income. *Presents and adopts budgets as well as responsible for the city's budget ensuring that funds are distributed in a proper and equitable manner. Category:American rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:Haitian-American rappers Category:American music industry executives Category:Rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Flag designers Category:Rappers in Delray Beach, Florida Category:Mayor of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne